


What You Never Expect

by Littlecamo8



Series: Our Love Is Forever (Hiccup x Reader) [58]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Berk (How to Train Your Dragon), Circus, Dragons, F/M, Vikings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-16 06:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17544716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlecamo8/pseuds/Littlecamo8
Summary: The (Last Name) family is a popular family, going around village to village performing odd but stunning tricks and stunts. It is rumored to be amazing to watch and that one of the daughter's performs with her pet night fury.





	1. What You Never Expect. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> KEY:  
> (Y/N) = Your name  
> (N/N)= nickname  
> (L/N) = last name  
> (H/C)= hair color  
> (H/T)= hair type  
> (H/L)= hair length  
> (E/C)= eye color  
> (D/N) = dragon name  
> (M/N) = mother's name  
> (F/N) = father's name

**What You Never Expect**

**For** **alphaflower**  

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**You are both** **16**

***********************

**Hiccup's** **P.O.V**

***********************

The entire village waited around the docks. My dad stood at the front, having ordered everyone to move off of the docks. He didn't want to frighten away our guests.

Being his son and the heir to the throne of Berk, I was at his left side, with Gobber being on his right. Toothless was at my other side, eager to meet the legendary night fury.

The (L/N) family is a popular family, going around village to village performing odd but stunning tricks and stunts. It is rumored to be amazing to watch and that one of the daughter's performs with her pet  _night fury._  When I heard the (L/N) family was coming, I was excited. I had been waiting to see another night fury; to prove that Toothless isn't alone.

The ship docked, and every moment seemed to last a year. The family had many people to its name- strange people at that. They wore bright, expensive looking but tacky and mismatched clothing and many painted their faces. One man never smiled, only kept a frown, but he painted a smile on his face. Again, strange family.

A decently dressed man walked up to us. He stood before us, bending at the waist to study me, then standing taller to study dad, then Gobber.

"I assume you," he paused to empathize, suddenly turning from me to dad, "are the chief of this island."

"You are correct. Welcome to Berk!" dad bellowed, cheerfully.

"Thank you, uh, Stoick, is it?" the man asked.

"Correct, my fine friend. This is my son, Hiccup, his dragon, Toothless, and my right hand man, Gobber," he introduced.

"(M/N)!" he called.

"Yes, dear?" a woman asked, walking to his side. Her eyes immediately locked onto Toothless, who was using his teeth to itch a scratch under his arm. Gross. "Oh my."

"Are my eyes deceiving I?" he asked.

"I think not so, dear."

"A night fury! Intriguing! And (Y/ N) said (D/N) was the last of them!"

"Who's (Y/ N)?" I asked as politely as I could.

"Our daughter. (Cousin's name), could you go fetch (Y/ N), please?"

"Sure thing," a young teenaged boy answered, running back onto the boat.

"How many people are still on the boat?" I asked.

"Just a few. Mostly (Y/ N) and (D/N). They tend to stay on the ship because of most island's views on dragons. But it seems like Berk is a different story," the man observed.

Dad took the change to gloat. "We used to think of the dragons as devils, but now- because of my son- we are at peace with dragons!"

I blushed slightly and ducked my head.

"So this skinny boy made peace between Vikings and dragons here?" a girl's voice asked.

"He did, indeed," dad continued to gloat.

I looked up as the girl's footsteps came close. "And is that a night fury by his side?"

"Yes," I answered for myself. I looked up to see the most beautiful girl alive. Her (H/ L), (H/T) (H/ C) hair and bright (E/C) eyes matched the smile that appeared at my answer. "H- His name is Toothless."

She walked up, slowly, in wonder. She held her hand out, then paused. "May I?"

I nodded, "Of course." I watched in awe as she slowly approached Toothless, who immediately took a liking to her. She pet him in an excited but kind manner, laughing like a child throughout. "You seem to be quite good with dragons."

"I am the best," she bragged, unknowing of my title.

"Have you heard of the Dragon Conqueror?" I questioned.

"Yes. There are many rumors about him, but I've heard that he actually tames dragons."

I chuckled, "Do you know what island he lives on?"

"Um, Berk, I believe. And he's the heir to the throne of Berk, isn't he?" she asked, keeping her attention on Toothless. "He is quite magnificent." She froze. "Wait. The Dragon Conqueror even conquered a- No way!" She jumped up, eyes a lit. "You're him! You're the Dragon Conqueror!"

I laughed, "So I've been told."

She rushed up to me. "No way! Dad!" She then ran up to the man talking to my dad. "Are we on Berk?"

The man chuckled, "I told you where we were headed for next." He turned to my dad, "Teenagers."

Dad glanced at me, "Yup."

"Hey!" the girl and I exclaimed, simultaneously.

"Hiccup, why don't you show (Y/ N) a tour of the island. You can take your dragons and get to know each other."

"Yeah!" the girl agreed, then slowed herself. "That is, if it's okay with you."

I smiled and nodded, "Sounds like a great idea."

"Great! I'll get (D/N). (D/N)!" She ran back into the boat, calling her dragon's name. She flew off the boat moments later and landed beside me. "I forgot to ask for your name. Well, Boy, this is my night fury, (D/N)."

"I'm Hiccup," I chuckled.

"(Y/ N), but you can call me (N/ N)."

I nodded and hopped on Toothless. "Time for the tour. Follow me, mi'lady."

She giggled and we took off.

***********

We spent the day together, sharing stories and getting to know each other. (Y/ N) was a fierce, loyal, and funny girl that could put up a good fight with Astrid (I watched them practice together).

The next day, we spent the day with the gang. We had a best trick competition (which (Y/ N) won) and a dragon race that the entire village watched (again, (Y/ N) won). We even shared more stories.

Come the morning of the third day, (Y/ N) had to excuse herself. She had a performance to do, after all. The village huddled around the Dragon Academy, since it was the biggest place besides the Great Hall. Dad had us remove the chain dome, and the (L/N) family had added what they needed for their performance. Dad sat on his throne while we waited, I sat next to him while Gobber remained standing to his right.

Finally, (F/N) came and introduced the family. He listed a few of the performers and their acts, then announced, "And for the Grand Finale, we will have (Y/ N)'s Dance of the Night Fury!" As he introduced her act, (Y/ N) came flying out into the open, standing tall and proud on (D/N)'s back. She opened her arms out wide and flew above the crowd. Her hair was done up in silly way and her face was covered in paint. Her clothes were the same bright colored and tacky patterned as the rest of her family, whom all wore normal clothing for a good amount of their stay. After a minute of the village's loud cheering, I saw (F/N) signal for her to stop. (Y/ N) immediately nudged (D/N) with her foot and flew back, disappearing from view. "Now, for the start of the show, please welcome (M/N) and (Aunt's name)!"

Though the performance started at one in the afternoon, it lasted many hours. Some acts lasted a few short minutes while other lasted up to forty five minutes. Most acts were relatively short, though. There were all kinds of weird and strange acts, too. Many acts involved dancing, but it also included strange activities I had never imagined. Two woman danced between two ropes that were hardly visible from my view. They even walked across the ropes on their hands! Another act had children- children!- swinging from small bars attached to rope. They group of five swung from bar to bar and even had one hang upside down while the rest clung on to each other's ankles or hands! Another act, thankfully on the ground, showed a group of teenagers and young adults juggling knives at each other. An act with middle aged adults involved them juggling torches while dancing! I watched many strange performances that day and was awed by the majority of them. Despite the entertaining acts, sitting in the same spot for hours on end was quite boring. I was beginning to wonder if it would ever end when I finally heard, "And now, for (Y/ N)'s Dance of the Night Fury!"

A cart was pulled into the middle of the arena, covered by a blanket. A second cart was pulled a few feet away. Suddenly, (D/N) used her wings to knock the blanket off. She glided around the arena as the music (which played for most of the acts and was done by the musicians of the family) increased in tempo, making me expect something to jump out.

Then the music slowed, showing (Y/ N) majestically remove the blanket. She did a graceful but slow flip off of the cart, using her hand on the edge to keep herself steady. She landed, twirled, then did a few more combinations of jumps and twirls as the carts and blankets were rolled away.

Several minutes passed, but everyone was too enthralled by the performance to notice. The only way I knew was because the sun had almost completely set by the time she finished. Suddenly (D/N) stopped in front of (Y/ N), where they began a duel with orange streamers as fire and silver streamers as a sword and shield. The duel refused to release everyone's attention, the music her family members played helped create the captivating mood. Both majestically danced around each other, battling throughout the ages. They moved throughout the arena during the duration of the never ending battle. (Y/ N) bounced along the ropes as (D/N) attacked from the sky, then (Y/ N) swung from the bars, doing flips and stunts the children didn't perform as (D/N) flew through flaming hoops. They performed the most stunts out of any act.

Suddenly, a monster went to attack (Y/ N), the human. Alone, she was unable to win. Then, the monster went to (D/N), the dragon. Alone, another lost was added to the pile. As the monster (a person in brown clothing wearing a giant monster head) danced around the arena, (Y/ N) and (D/N) fought for another minute, before they suddenly stopped, the sudden lonely but bold loud drum beat making me jump, and befriended each other.

Now, the human and the dragon worked as a team. The circled the monster, suddenly attacking it from behind. Try as he might, the monster couldn't defeat the unbeatable team of the Viking and the Dragon. (D/N) delivered the final blow, and the monster dramatically fell to the ground, dead.

The crowd cheered. As (Y/ N) flew on (D/N) on the flight of victory around the crowd. Finally, at the last beat of the drum, she headed back with the rest of her family.

We had a feast in the Great Hall, but it was nearly an hour before anyone from the (L/N) family showed themselves. Slowly, in small groups, they entered the Great Hall, now dressed normally and without paint covering their faces. I waited impatiently to compliment (Y/ N) on her performance and to thank her for the thrilling story.

At long last, nearly two hours after the performance, a boy her age pushed her into the Great Hall. She stood frozen, blushing, but the boy wouldn't have it, so he pushed her closer to me. He whispered something in her ear then lead (D/N) to Toothless, who was at the dragon feeding station.

Slowly, (Y/ N) walked up to me. "Hi."

I smiled, awkwardly. "Uh, hi. T- That was a great performance. I loved the story."

She instantly perked up, "You did?"

I chuckled and nodded, "I did. It reminded me of Toothless and myself and when we made peace between Berk and the dragons."

"Oh, yeah, well, I'm what you never expect, so, yeah. I shared my story with you, now can you tell me yours?" she asked.

"I will," I promised, "but lets eat first." I guided her to the tables filled with food and we helped ourselves. I told her my story during dinner, then we simply talked about anything and everything for the rest of the night.

"Thanks for the wonderful evening," she said, as I walked her to her family's ship. "I hope we'll meet again. Someday."

"Wait, what?" I asked.

"Tomorrow morning, we're leaving," she stated. "We perform, then we leave. It's how it's always been."

"Can't you- I don't know- stay here? Even for another day?"

She shook her head. "Sorry, Hiccup. You know I can't. I need to stay with my family."

"B- but-" I couldn't think of what else to do, so I slowly leaned in. She slowly let her eyes drift close, so I took it as a good sign and pressed my lips to hers. The kiss wasn't long or passionate, but it admitted to the other our love.

"I'm sorry, Hiccup," she whispered, then ran onto the ship.

That wasn't the last I ever saw of (Y/ N) or her night fury, but it was many years before I saw either of them again.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	2. What You Never Expect. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Five years after the part one
> 
> After the second movie (minus Hiccstrid)  
> KEY:  
> (Y/N) = Your name  
> (N/N)= nickname  
> (L/N) = last name  
> (D/N) = dragon name

**What You Never Expect**

**Part 2**

**For** **AmandaJennings1278** ****

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

**You are both** **21**

****************************

 

You flew in on your night fury. Landing in the docks, it wasn't long before the other familiar night fury landed a few feet in front of you. (D/N) immediately bowed to the night fury, who made a gurgling welcome as (D/N) bounced to him.

"(Y/ N)?" a voice asked. It was so similar but also so different. Had he really changed that much? He slipped off his helmet. Well, he had gotten more handsome.

"Hi, Hiccup," you greeted. "It's been a while."

"Six years, (N/ N). That's not "a while.""

"Five years and ten months, actually. And I know," you agreed, avoiding eye contact. "And I'm sorry. I just didn't know where else to go. I can't do this alone anymore."

"Do what alone? (N/ N), what are you-"

"Mommy, are we there yet?" The little five year old whined.

"Yes, bud. We're here."

The little boy showed himself to the small crowd of Berkians watching the show. Everyone who remembered the (L/N) Circus remembered you. And everyone easily recognized the family resemblance.

The little boy looked up at the man in front of his mom. He was thin but serious looking. The boy immediately recognized a lot of himself in the man. The little boy hid behind his mom. "Who he, mommy?"

"Why don't you introduce yourself to him, bud? I'm sure the kind man would love to know who you are, too." The young boy looked up at his mom then the staring man. The man's stare made the boy uncomfortable, but the man saw too much of himself in the boy to move his eyes elsewhere. "Bud, introduce yourself," you said sternly, trying hard not to say the boy's name.

The boy stumbled forward and stuck out his hand for the man who knelt down to his level. "Hi, I'm Hiccup. Who you?"

The man froze and glanced at the boy's mother who have a worried smile.

"Your full name, son," she pressed.

"But, mommy!"

"Hiccup," she insisted.

The boy huffed but recited, "Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the fourth. What your name, mister?"

The man smiled, shaking the boy's hand. "Hi, bud. I'm Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third. It's very nice to meet you."

The boy recognized the name and whispered, "Daddy?" He wiped his neck back to look at his mom, who nodded slowly. "Daddy!" Without warning, the boy threw himself into his father's arms. The man hugged the boy tightly, then loosened his grip as to not hurt the young lad.

The crowd gasped, murmurs echoed softly through the crowd. The chief's teenaged sweetheart had birthed his child in such a horrendous manner. But without a wife to birth him another child, was this child still to be the heir? Mixed feelings swarmed the crowd.

"How old are you, bud?" The older Hiccup asked, holding the boy by his shoulders. He didn't want this to be a trick.

The boy proudly held up five fingers. "This many! I turn five, uh, about month go."

"About  _a_  month  _ago_ ," his mother corrected, walking up to the boy.

Suddenly, the chief's mind raced with the information of everything. "Come with me." He left the boy with his mom and flew off. You, the boy's mom, quickly climbed on (D/N), little Hiccup in your lap as you raced to keep up. You landed next to a familiar house that had been through quite a few renovations since the last time you saw it. "In here."

You took your son by the hand and hurried inside. The door slammed shut with anger and the older Hiccup paced back and forth. A women walked into the room, wondering what was wrong. "Hiccup, is everything-"

"I'm fine, mom," he inserted. "Hopefully."

"Well, who are they?"

"Hello, I'm (Y-"

"(Y/ N) and her son. Her family owns a circus that came through Berk nearly six years ago. During the time of her stay, we fell in love."

"Well, welcome back."

"No. Why are you showing up now, (N/N)? Why not five years ago? Why not as soon as you found out you were pregnant?"

You frowned, then turned to your boy. "Hiccup, darling, why don't you go play outside with (D/N), alright? Mommy will be there shortly."

The boy nodded, "Okay, mommy. Will I see you later, daddy?"

"Hiccup, go now."

"Okay. Bye!" The boy ran outside, shutting the door softly behind him.

"Daddy? Hiccup, what is-" the woman started.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out, mom."

"Wait, she's your mother? I thought she was-"

"So did I! We found her last year at the dragon sanctuary."

"The what?"

"Never mind that. Why did you bring  _him_  now? Why am I just now finding out I have a son? You couldn't have even told me through Terror Mail? What?"

"Hiccup, I- I don't know. I was worried you wouldn't want a child. We were only sixteen! I was worried you'd be concerned about how having a child this way would make you look, and I- oh, I don't know. I was scared you wouldn't accept him."

"So you decided to do this now? Like that? Now everyone knows what we did! Now everyone knows!" He held his head in his palm and started to pace again.

"I didn't mean for you to find out this way. I just, sorta, went with the moment."

"I am chief, (N/N)! Chief! I am lucky I'm not engaged to anyone, because- oh, this is so messed up!"

"Chief? What about-"

"My dad is dead, (N/N). He died last year."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Like you would understand."

"Maybe. Maybe not. But I do know what it's like to lose my entire family in one night. That's why I'm here, Hiccup, why we're here."

"What? What happened?"

You took a deep breath and told your story. "It was six months after I left. It was getting harder and harder to hide my bump. No one besides (D/N) knew of little Hiccup. I was scared my family would hate me. Hate him. I felt so alone, but I knew I couldn't keep it a secret forever, so I decided to finally come out with my parents. I was just about to go to their room when the entire boat started shaking. I heard explosions coming from the deck. I ran to see what was going on. Armored dragons were blasting the boats to bits. I found my parents barely alive beside the hatch that lead to the lower levels. I ran to them, but they were almost dead. So I told them there and then. I couldn't let them die without knowing they were going to be grandparents." I huffed, unable to look at Hiccup, whose father did die without knowing. "My mother was so furious at me. She called me a disgrace, among other things. My father couldn't speak, but he smiled with a gleam in his eyes. Then he died. My mother, though, she wished me to-" I couldn't continue as sobs started shaking my body.

Warm, familiar arms wrapped around me. "I'm so sorry," he whispered.

I hugged him tightly. "I was so scared, Hiccup! I thought you would act like her! I thought if you didn't know, then it would be for the best! I'm s- sorry!"

"It's fine, (N/N). I forgive you. I do. You're not alone anymore. You're really warm, are you okay?" he noticed, checking your temperature with the back of his hand. "You have a fever. Mom-"

"I got the rags and water, you go lay her down," his mother instructed.

As ordered, he lifted you bridal style and walked up the staircase to his room. "That's why I had to bring our son here. I didn't know where else to go. I'm dying, Hiccup."

Hiccup's eyes widened as he laid you down on his bed. All his feelings from so many years ago resurfaced. All his passion and love made his eyes tear up at the thought of never seeing you again. Of seeing you die right here on his bed.

"No," he denied. "No, you're not dying. You can't. I- I need you. Hiccup, our son, needs you." It was weird calling someone else Hiccup. It was weird sharing his name, despite him being the third person to have it. "You can't die. You can't. I still love you."

"And I, you. But it's too late." You sat up and lifted your shirt, revealing an infected wound. "I couldn't stop it. I'm getting weaker. I had to find Hiccup a good home. You were the first person that came to mind. Please, Hic, promise me." Hiccup couldn't stand it anymore. He tried to shush her as he laid her back down. "Please, Hic, promise me you'll take good care of him. Please!" You were getting frantic now. He wasn't promising; he wasn't saying anything.

Hiccup ran his hand over your soft hair. "Shh, I promise. I promise, love. But you have to promise me that you'll survive. You won't stop fighting this."

You smiled, relaxing your body for the first time in years. Your little boy would be safe here. Maybe not loved but safe. You could live with that.

Hiccup noticed your peaceful smile. "No, (N/N), you can't give up! We need you! I need you! Our son needs you! You need to fight this! Don't give up! (N/N)! (N/N)!"

And you suddenly blacked out.

**************

Pain. It seemed like forever since you felt anything other than pain. You had learned to almost ignore the burning pain.

"I think she's waking up. (N/N)? (N/N), love?" a familiar voice asked.

"Mommy? Mommy?"

"Come on, love. Let us see your beautiful eyes," the voice cooed. "I've missed your beautiful (E/C) eyes." You felt finger softly dance across your cheek. Your eyes twitched, making him gasp. "(N/N)?"

You groaned, the pain was faint but still there. Your side was throbbing. It took a few more minutes, but you finally opened your eyes and were talking with your two boys.

"How long was I out?" you asked, sipping on some broth Hiccup insisted of feeding you. He wouldn't even let you hold the spoon.

"A few weeks."

You choked of the broth. You coughed, "A few weeks?"

"Whoa, calm down, love. Yes, a few weeks, but you're fine now. It was kind of iffy at first, but the healers helped clear out the infection. Other than a large scar, you'll be fine." Hiccup couldn't stop the smile from spreading across his face. The little boy in the chair next to him leapt into his mother.

"We get to be a happy family now, mommy! Daddy said so."

You grunted as his knee hit your still sore wound. Older Hiccup carefully pried the energetic child off of you. "Careful, son. Mommy is still hurt."

"Oh, sorry, mommy."

"It's fine, sweetheart." It finally hit you: you weren't going to die. Not anytime soon, at least. Tears sprung to your eyes. "We're going to be just fine."

Hiccup realized what was going on scooted beside you on the bed, your son in his lap. He leaned down to place his lips against yours. "Yes, love. We're going to be just fine. Our perfect little family."

You leaned against his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around you. "I never expected this day to come. I'm so happy."

"Well, I am what you never expect," Hiccup teased.

You laughed. "You remember that?"

"Of course I do. I remember every second of our time together. Maybe we can relive our last night together, give our son a little brother or sister," he hinted.

"I want a little sister!" the young boy screamed, ruining the moment.

You laughed at the silly boy. "Well, when I get all better, we'll have some things to discuss."

"Oh, a lot of things," agreed older Hiccup. His lips touched your ear as he whispered, "By the way, I'm not letting you go this time. I'm not letting either of you go ever again."

You smiled up at him. "I always dreamt you would say that."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


End file.
